I See Satan's Face When I Look in the Mirror
by itsnoteasybeingcheesy
Summary: (I see God inside of all of the people I meet.) Eren Jaeger has been accused of murdering his boyfriend, Armin. After a night of heavy drinking, he wakes up the next morning with a pair of horns. What's stranger is that when every time someone see's his horns, they uncontrollably confess their 'sins.'
1. Terrible

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction. I don't do much story writing, really. I'm more of a visual artist. Anyways, this story is based on my favorite book, Horns by Joe Hill, so you should check it out!**

 **The only warnings for this chapter is strong language, heavy drinking, and vomit** **, enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **EREN JAEGER SPENT** the night drunk and doing terrible things.

He woke up the next morning, sweating with a throbbing headache. He rubbed his temples, feeling something unfamiliar, something...protruding, but in his state of being tired and sluggish. He didn't think much of it.

He felt weak from the night before of hard drinking. His eyes puffing from the amount of weeping he did. Eren sat up, and took in his surroundings.

He was in his room thank god. Posters hung from his walls, displaying a series of different bands. Bottles of alcohol littered the floor and any dressers he had in the room. Eren rubbed his eyes, and groaned. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself as his head throbbed once more.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden sickness as his stomach dropped. Eren ran to the bathroom, tripping slightly over scattered bottles around the floor. Pushing open the door, he stumbled in, opening the toilet seat and lurched forward, vomiting into the latrine.

Eren rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, getting up from the floor, he looked into the mirror. Eren felt as his heart stopped, seeing he had grown...horns... overnight.

His head throbbed, and for the second time in twelve hours he pissed on his feet.


	2. Hell

**Warnings: brief panic attack.**

* * *

 **HE SHOVED HIMSELF BACK** into dark ripped jeans. He slept in clothes from yesterday, and didn't feel like getting into new ones. Walking into the bathroom once more, Eren inspected himself in the mirror.

The horns weren't all that long. In fact they were about the size of ones little finger. Eren's tanned skin, split opened from where the horns protruded. The skin inflamed around the horns, and the horns themselves were dark in color; thick at the base and narrowing towards the end.

Eren ran his finger on one of the horns, shrinking back from his hand as the horns were very sensitive. Eren hadn't had a thought in the world as to why this out of all things happened. But then, he thought back to last night. He thought back to where he had went.

Eren had gone into the woods to look for the small, secluded cabin, where Armin Arlert was killed. In the small town of Shinganshina, people left flowers and gifts in remembrance of sweet Armin right beside the rickety cabin. It was an old cabin, the wood chipping off now and then. The inside was made out to be like a clubhouse. Blankets scattered about and decorations hanging of the peeling walls. Shinganshina was a homey sort of town. Everyone knew one another, and everyone knew everyone's secrets.

Photographs of Armin, gifts, flowers, even jewelry were all laid against the old cabin for a memory of the young man. A straw hat with a golden locket hung around the base was sat in the middle of all the flowers, and photos. Armin's grandfather had probably set that there.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists as tears began welling at his eyes. This all seems like a fucking joke; sick fucking prank that has been pulled on him. Eren wanted to scream and kick at all the pictures of Armin displayed before him. All the pictures were of him laughing, smiling, and enjoying life.

He missed Armin so much, and seeing all this just made him cry more. The smiling pictures, the thought of someone bashing Armin's head in with a rock.

Eren grimaced at the display once more, before drunkenly unzipping his pants and urinating on the on the straw hat. All other thoughts were blurred as he had blacked out at some point.

He shook his head of past thoughts to focus on what's happening currently. The horns...right. Eren wasn't sure how far down the horns went. Maybe it was some weird growth that was slowly killing him. He panicked, breathing quickly as he felt like suffocating.

Eren began tugging at his hair to try and covered the ugly protuberances, but as he stared in the mirror, he swore the horns grew another inch.

"I'm probably going to die." He said aloud.

He held his breath and closed his eyes, hoping that'd they just disappear when he opened them. A couple seconds passed before Eren decided to open his eyes and release his breath. The horns were still there, mocking him as he glared at the pair with a dreadful look.

Eren left the bathroom on wobbly legs, still feeling sick, still feeling his head throb with an ache. He looked around the room once more, clothes scattered about that weren't his. Eren furrowed his eyebrows in thought and remembered that last night, Sasha Blouse had came to his crummy apartment with him. He panicked again, feeling sicker than before; feeling like he betrayed Armin.

The sound of the TV in the next room broke his inner thoughts, and he quietly made his way into the living room. For a moment, Eren was alright with dying. If he was to die, right here, right now on the spot, everything would be just fine and dandy.

But of course, no death came. No mighty being had struck him down right on the spot, or the disgusting growth in his face finally killed him. No, he was still here.

 _God dammit_.


End file.
